deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bonk
Bonk is the main character of the video game series, Bonk. and is one of Hudson Soft's mascots. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Bonk vs Master Higgins Possible Opponents * Crash Bandicoot * Gon * Joe and Mac History Death Battle Info Background *Alias: B.C. Kid *Height: Short *Weight: Average *Occupation: PC Engine/TurboGrafix-16's Mascot Powers & Abilities *Can defeat enemies by headbutting them, sending them flying into the air *Can use his teeth to climb up walls & trees *Is able to block projectiles by using his head *Can flip several times in mid-air, allowing him to extend the range of his jumps *When headbutting in the air, is able to hop on several enemies in succession *While in the air, is able to spin like a top to slow his descent *Can increase his headbutt power and freeze enemies in place for a limited time through headbutting the ground by eating meat *Collecting enough meat causes his head to explode, becoming invincible for a short time *Is able to wall bounce to get higher and squeeze through pipes to travel great distances *RAGE! **Bonk shouts out "RAGE!" in big stone letters that he can ride on ***Bounces off walls, and one letter disappears whenever it does so Items *Flowers **Yellow ones are springed, which can send Bonk flying when he jumps on them like a trampoline **Orange ones contain meats, spitting them out when jumped on **Pink ones usually contain fruits or hearts, spitting them out similar to the orange flower *Propeller Seed **Allows Bonk to fly in the air *Sunglasses **Allows Bonk (turned into a frog) to use his long tongue to eat enemies or grab hard to reach platforms *Egg **Allows Bonk to flap his wings as he turns into a bird and reach new places *Drill **Allows Bonk to fire a drill from his head to break specific blocks *Meat **Makes Bonk get stronger when eated **Comes in many varieities, which turns Bonk into different forms (stated below) **Special meats allows Bonk to shoot a small projectile that turns enemies to stone & breath fire to burn enemies in their tracks *Candies **Changes Bonk's size when eated **Red ones turn Bonk tiny **Yellow ones make him normal size again **Blue ones make him huge Transformations *Fester Bonk **Turns Bonk into his Fester form when getting a small meat **Is able to fire a petrifying light beam that will temporarily paralyze enemies by turning them into solid stone **Has much more range than his standard headbutt **When huge on this form, he turns into a giant bird, able to lay an egg grenade which will explode in a few seconds *Kronk Bonk **Turns Bonk into his lizardy Kronk form when getting 2 small meats or 1 big meat **Makes him invincible for a while **His headbutt is replaced with a longer-ranged tongue **When huge (as Kronkzilla), is able to attack with his tail and turn himself invisible ***Invisibility allows him to walk on spikes and prevent any damage done to him for 30 seconds *Crab Bonk **Turns Bonk into his Crab form when he's squished instead of eating meat **Moves faster in water than his other forms *Ballerina Bonk **Turns Bonk into his Ballerina form when eating a pink meat **Allows him to double jump *Bandit Bonk **Turns Bonk into his Bandit form **Can throw smile faces forward as a projectile Feats *Rescued Princess Za and her brainwashed companions *Defeated the evil King Drool *Managed to defeat enemies bigger than him like dinosaurs *Flew to the clouds in 4 seconds *Survived being eaten by creatures the size of buildings *Smashed igloos and buildings to pieces by using his head *Would have rescued his world from a doomsday comet on a collision course with Earth if Bonk: Brink of Extinction was not cancelled *Survived the destruction of a large bionic comet that was slightly bigger than Jupiter Weaknesses *His invincibilty and transformations lasts only for a short time *Is naive and in-experienced Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Bombers Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Drill Users Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Flight Users Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Mascots Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Rage Powered Combatans Category:Summoners Category:Toon Force Users Category:Video Game Combatants